LakeClan, One Clan
by I'm Known By Many Names
Summary: OLD. Rewitten Version -  fanfictionDOTnet/s/7214566/1/LakeClan One Clan Book One Merge
1. The Move

**You must read Night Whispers or you will not understand this chapter! Well, you might, but you will get a major spoiler! **

Dovepaw walked slowly to the island that would soon be her home, leaving ThunderClan behind.

"Ivypaw?" She whispered to her sister.

"What?"

"Do you think this is going to work? Being one Clan? The warrior code –"

"It's going to be fine. StarClan _told _us to become one Clan. Although having four mentors on our tails is _probably _going to make us run for the tribe." Ivypaw purred.

Dovepaw tried to find her sister's calmness, but she couldn't. Something was nagging at her, like they were doing something wrong. Like this _wasn't _what StarClan meant.

Crossing the tree bridge, she walked to what was now the apprentice's den. It was the roots of an oak tree, large and warm. _But it's not the same! _She wanted to yowl in frustration. She was only a bit angry about the Clans merging. But she was even _angrier _that she was upset at all! All around her were unrecognizable cats. From ShadowClan, from WindClan, from RiverClan. Where were the ThunderClan cats? Suddenly, the cats began circling her, hissing threats and taunts.

"Tree climber!"

"Bee brain!"

"Fox heart!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled

A cat slashed her muzzle.

"Wake up!"

"What? She called, spinning around. "Who said that!"

"Wake up!" Another slash on her shoulder.

"Wake up!"

Dovepaw awoke, sitting bolt upright. She inspected her shoulder and muzzle. She dreamt they were being slashed, but the cat next to her probably was pawing at her to get up.

"Are you OK? You were moving a round a lot in you sleep and talking," The cat said gently.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. Just a bad dream," She replied.

"Ok…I'm Stealthpaw, by the way. I'm from ShadowClan."

"I'm Dovepaw. I'm from ThunderClan."

Realization hit the cat – Stealthpaw – when she spoke.

"_You're _Dovepaw! You sister has been looking for you all day."

"All day…But I fell asleep last night…"

"Nope. You got to the island and headed strait for the medicine cat's den with a belly ache. Jayfeather must have given you a paw full of poppy seeds!" Stealthpaw purred at his joke.

"Oh. Now I remember," The grey apprentice said thoughtfully.

"Well, Lionblaze is with Cinderheart, planning you're training probably—"

"No, Lionblaze is my mentor."

"So is Cinderheart. She's going to teach you how to swim and fish. The leaders are having all the mentors teach each other, and then teach the apprentices. But I guess Lionblaze and Cinderheart are teaching you and Ivypaw at the same time, since you're sisters.

"Well, Jayfeather and Littlecloud won't let either of us leave most likely," he nodded to the cobwebs on his shoulder, "so we might as well get to know each other. What's you favorite game?"

"You probably don't know it. It's a game you play in underbrush in winter. Ivypaw and I made it up."

"How do you play?"

"Well, one cat has to hide somewhere. In underbrush, in snow, anything. The other cat has to find them. But the cat hiding has to hunt as well. It helped us learn to be quiet hunters," Dovepaw explained.

"Hopefully it helped you learn how to be quiet apprentices. Now hush and go to sleep! It's already dark! Do you need poppy seeds?" Jayfeather meowed from his nest.

The apprentices shook their heads. Realizing their mistake they meowed, "No thank you."

"Good. Then _sleep!_"

* * *

"Dovepaw, it's just like running. There, you've got it!" Cinderheart called from the island shore.

Since sunrise they had been practicing swimming. Lionblaze was there as well, keeping a distance from Cinderheart, oddly. They normally yakked the entire session.

"Dovepaw, wait! That's too far!" Cinderheart suddenly yowled. Sure enough, the current began sweeping her away.

"Help! Cinderheart, Lionblaze, help me!" Her paw flared as she sucked in water. Her head dipped, panic exploding from her. A wave tugged her down farther, knocking what was left of Dovepaw's breath out of her lungs.

She felt a cat grab her tail. "Stop panicking! Start swimming!" The cat mumbled. It was Cinderheart.

The more Dovepaw tried the farther down the waves pulled her. Darkness swirled and her eyes shut, finally feeling calm.

* * *

**No yelling at me in the comments! I'm not done yet!**

**

* * *

**

Cinderheart dragged herself and Dovepaw ashore. Kestrelflight, who'd witnessed the whole ordeal, took Dovepaw to the medicine cat's den. Lionblaze rushed to Cinderheart, licking her fur dry. She hissed softly, pulling away. "I'm not a kit!"

Crestfallen, the golden warrior meowed, "Sorry..."

Cinderheart didn't respond, and walked away.

The only battle he can't win; the battle of the heart.

**I'm re-writing LakeClan, One Clan. I don't think any of you agree with me, but it's something I want to do, and clearing something I AM doing. **

**I just hated how it was going. I do not regret my decision. You wouldn't understand what I mean until you're in that position that you just HATE what you're doing. You all think this is an amazing story, but if you read what I CAN do, when I'm not rushed, you'd understand. Do not bother ready chapter 2; I need to re-write it. Since you all complain about me re-writing in general! I might as well; either way, no "new" chapter for a while. **


	2. Training

**I tried adding comedy, and please tell me if I made Cinderheart **_**too **_**hysterical. As of right now, I think I did. **

Dovepaw remained in the medicine cat's den for a few days; she had swallowed a lot of water, and the medicine cat's kept a leaf near her. They kept good watch on her. With six medicine cats, there was always someone watching the grey apprentice; even when she was sleeping.

"Do you want some poppy seeds?" Mothwing meowed as she sorted herbs.

"No…it's early."  
"No. Actually, it's moonhigh. We're both up a bit late. I can't stand this den; you can't tell what time it is. But it _is _warmer."

The medicine cat's den was a large tunnel of a hollowed out fallen tree, and if you went father, there was a mini clearing of roots. There were some cracks in the walls; the medicine cats kept herbs in that area. It was also the den wear the medicine cat's slept. It was closed and compact; and the warmest den anyone ever seen.

"Sure." Dovepaw padded over. Mothwing placed a poppy seed in front of her.

"Thank you," She meowed, lapping up the seeds.

Lionblaze paced back and forth, waiting for Cinderheart. She promised to meet him and talk; he needed her to understand.

"You're Lionblaze, right? From ThunderClan?" A cat who smelled vaguely of water and fish asked, padding up. _RiverClan. _

"Er…yes," Lionblaze said cautiously. What's it to her?

"Mistystar speaks highly of you. You must be an amazing warrior. I'm Shallowflank. Would you like to share a fish?" The cat looked about three or four moons younger than Lionblaze. She had a shallow flank – aptly named – and her fur was black with a white face.

"Um…no thank you. I'm waiting for someone. Sorry."

"Oh. OK." She bounced off to talk to a ShadowClan warrior. _Mistystar talks of ThunderClan warriors? _Lionblaze thought that was odd. Why does it madder for her?

Lionblaze saw in the corner of his eye his apprentice, Dovepaw, talking with a white cat. White cat with black paws…Blackstar!

"Dovepaw! Lets go! Time for training!" He called. She said something to Blackstar, who nodded his head, before she came over. "Why were you talking to Blackstar?" He demanded. "What were you telling him!"

"Oh, you know, just that I'm a magic cat, and that I can hear everything. And that Jayfeather can reads minds and your Super Lionblaze!" She hissed sarcastically.

"Fine. Sorry. Let's go. We're training with Cinderheart again." He groaned. He didn't want to think about the she-cat. She was supposed to meet him a long time ago.

"Just climb up! Lionblaze, come on you lazy lump!" Cinderheart called down.

"I'm…trying…," He hissed, out of breath. They were at the top of the tree, trying to get to the branch right above the lake. They were practicing diving.

Suddenly, Lionblaze heard a low moan of the branch under him. "C-Cinderheart? I think my branch is breaking. I-I'm going to get down" He meowed, trying to get a grip. He hated climbing, and this branch wasn't helping. Another slow, low moan.  
"You're fine. Just being lazy. Come on! We're waiting for you!" She hissed in frustration, kneading the ground

With that sentence, the branch Lionblaze was on gave another moan.

"Lionblaze!" Dovepaw screeched.

There was a sudden _crack! _as Lionblaze fell to the churning, black, icy lake below.

"Lionblaze!" Dovepaw screeched for her mentor. The apprentice tried to jump down, but Cinderheart grabbed her scruff. "Go down; get a medicine cat, but _not _Jayfeather or Leafpool. Ivypaw, you go too. Now, go!" Cinderheart waited until they were a few leaps ahead before jumping down.

As soon as she was on the green, hard grass, she dove into the water. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" screeched the hysterical she-cat. She still cared about Lionblaze, no madder what. She saw his golden head bob above water. "Lionblaze!" Cinderheart swam to the tom. "Swim!" She yelled when she saw his ears above water. She grabbed his tail, pointing him to shore. Several RiverClan cats saw the event and swam out.

"What happened?"

"Mistystar! He fell in during training. I don't think he's conscious." She mumbled around Lionblaze tail.

Swimming to shore, she laid him on the sand. His eyes were closed.

"Lionblaze?"

**Not my fav chapter. I didn't have time to revise it well, so…yeah…**

**I'm busy! Sorry! This is a shotry :P**


	3. Class is in

"Willowshine? Is Lionblaze going to be O.K.?" Dovepaw asked the medicine cat.

"Of course. He needs rest; that is all. He swallowed a lot of water. It seems you two need more swimming lessons!" Willowshine tried to lighten the mood, but Dovepaw was unconvinced. "Well, Blackstar is calling you. Cinderheart wanted to stay here with Lionblaze, and Blackstar thought you two should learn from a leader. Off you go!" The apprentice was shooed to training.

"Ivypaw, that's good! Dovepaw, put your head down!" Blackstar nosed her head down.

************************************************************************

**Chapter three sneak peak l0l sorry!**

**I found out my dad reads what I type on my laptop, so now I have to use the sh-ty one that takes forever. Also, I'm going on vacation :D until Saterday. Must go pack. See you next year (l0l!)**


	4. Punished

Bolding was being a b^*# and if I tried to fix it, guess what, my chapter was deleted. Twice. -.- So ignore that

* * *

A patrol of cats streamed around us. Let me rephrase that; a patrol of FUMING cats. Oh no. There was Whitewing and Birchfall!

"Where have you been!" My mother and father snapped in union.

"H-he was helping me w-with Tail Language" I stuttered. The look in my parents eyes didn't change.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We didn't think about it. I'm sorry" Stealthpaw said, stepping forward. He was so sweet to step up for me!

"And you had to come this far?" Birchfall narrowed his eyes

"No. Sorry" Stealthpaw seemed to realize I couldn't think with my parents staring at me as if I was an enemy cat stealing prey, and did most of the talking.

"Whitewing, Birchfall, please don't be mad at Dovepaw. It was my idea!" Stealthpaw pleaded

"Back to camp. Now." Whitewing said angrily, ignoring Stealthpaw

"Yes mother" I almost whispered, not able to meet her gaze.

I walked over the tree, humiliated. Apparently almost every cat was looking for us; a badger had been spotted earlier and they thought it had gotten Stealthpaw and I. Birchfall and Whitewing had decided our punishment already; tonight we had to look after _every _elder _by ourselves!_ That's almost 20 elders!

When I finally walked into the camp, the whole Clan stared at me with cold eyes. Even Tigerheart! All cats except for one; oddly enough it was Blackstar.

Firestar and Blackstar stepped forward. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Firestar said coldly.

"We went to practice tail language. I've been having trouble" I said, looking down, unable to meet my leader's gazes.

No one said a word. Nobody moved. It seemed nobody_ breathed._

"We're sorry" Stealthpaw and I said in union after eternity

"Get to your punishments!" Firestar whirled around and stalked to the leader's den, furious. Blackstar shot me a sympathetic look before following.

"I haven't seen him this mad in a long time" I whispered to Stealthpaw.

"Yah, but _Blackstar _was weirder. He just…stood there."

"Weird."

"Really"

Four hours and about seven piles of mouse bile later all the elders were cleaned and we were EXHAUSTED! We curled up in the apprentices den, and I actually liked it better then the old one. There was a huge hole between the leader's den and the warrior den, and we used all our strengths to build the den. In a huge hole the old RiverClan apprentices put reeds in the ground around the edges, then put some on top. To disguise it, we then put a ton of leaves on top as well.

It was damp at the bottom, and Ivypaw had an idea. One night we all went in and stamped the ground hard, and put in dry crumbled leaves. Now it was padded and warm. But it was a little crammed, so we were all pretty close. _ShadowClan _cat's didn't like it. But who cares? It was always warm. WindClan didn't like it too much either.

I kind of liked teaming with WindClan. There were always at least 5 cats on guard. And always a dozen cats sleeping in the clearing. It made me feel especially safe.

* * *

**__**

The next morning:

"Alright she-cats. Lets begin. Today we'll talk about newborn kits" Daisy said.

Ferncloud continued. "They won't open their eyes for about 10 sunrises." Pinkpaw, who was also in this class, raised up on her hind legs and curled her paws. "Yes Pinkpaw?" Ferncloud meowed "_Your_ kits might have been lazy and didn't open their eyes, but _I_ opened my eyes at 3 sunrises" she gloated with a triumphant glint in her eyes. Annoying she-cat!

Daisy narrowed her eyes but kept her temper. "Alright. Well that does fit into today's lesson. Use these stones-" Daisy nodded to a pile of stones in front of her "- to mark how many days it took for you to open your eyes" She finished.

"Sure Daisy" We chorused. I took 6 stones.

"Lets see…We have 3 days to 16 days. This proves our point well. It can take a long or short time. But, no matter what, you _must look after newborn kit's the_ _most_" Daisy finished the lesson. Mothering wasn't a long class.

* * *

I breezed through the rest of class, eager to get back to the island and talk to Tigerheart…I haven't talked to him at all for a long time. Too long! I wish I had him for a teacher

* * *

****

Bolding was being a b^*# and if I tried to fix it, guess what, my chapter was deleted. Twice. -.- So ignore that

Thanks for everything so far! This chapter came out quicker that I thought! Though Im not 2 proud of it

I won't be posting chapters so quick anymore. My dad fell recently and I have to help my grandma take care of him this weekend. Then on Monday and Tuesday I have school orientation. Sorry! So there could be a wait! I might be able to post it quickly, but it's unlikely :(. Sorry again! I know this is short, but I wanted to get it out.

The next chapter with a have an original couple! Try to guess!

Thanks to any critics that sent me messages or reviews. It helps! Feel free to pick my story apart.

See you in a while! Though I have a fan fiction short story I wrote a long time ago to post real quick. Check it out!


	5. A Walk through the Shadows

"Tigerheart!" I called when he came into view.

He spun around "What?" He demanded. I shrank down, scared of him now. All the stories of Tigerstar came into mind…

"Don't act all scared. I know about Stealthpaw!" He yelled at me. I continued to shrink down, and began to back up, He towered over me.

"_I _loved you. Not Stealthpaw!" "It's not like that! He's a friend!"

"_I _could have helped you with Tail Language! I could have helped you! You wouldn't have been in trouble!"

"But…Tigerheart, I don't like him like that!"

"Yes I know you do!" And with that, he spun out of camp.

"Sorry." A voice full of sympathy said behind me. _Blackstar! _I thought. I turned around slowly.

"I-it's ok." I stammered. He was still scary!

"Clan life would be fun if you're terrified by me. Come on. Let's go for a walk."

_No! _I thought. Be he was a _leader. _I couldn't say no!

"Sure.

* * *

We walked over the bridge in silence, and went to the old ShadowClan camp. He led me into his old den and motioned for me to sit. I did, with an evident fear sent. He could tell, I knew. But he didn't seem mad. He seemed…concerned. "How's training?" He asked suddenly. If he was trying to calm me down, it was working. "Good, I miss having Lionblaze as a mentor though." I said honestly. Would he be mad? The school was his idea.

But he looked thoughtful, not mad. "Maybe it was a bad choice…" He said, looking down. I felt sorry for him instantly. I padded over and pressed ageist him comfortingly. "No, we'll all get used to it. It just takes time." I soothed.

We continued to talk about how we were both adjusting, and slowly I lost my fear sent. "Do you think Mistystar and Onestar like each other?" I said, looking into him amber gaze.

"They probably do. They sleep next to each other every night in the den, even though there's room to spread out, and it isn't cold at all"

"You'll be the only leader without a mate!" I joked. I pretended t be serious. ""Oh, I know. You snore, don't you?"

"Yes, just as I'm sure you talk in your sleep!"

"I do not!"

"First Stealthpaw, now Blackstar!" A voice vibrated around the den.

Tigerheart!

**I was going to stop here, but there won't be a new chapter in a while, and I did **_**not **_**want to stop writing! Well, the next "chapter" is short anyway. So consider this chapter 5 and 6!**

"Tigerheart!" I exclaimed. It was only then did I realized how close I was to Blackstar.

"Fine. If you want to be a piece of crow food for every other tom in ShadowClan, fine. I won't stop you" Tigerheart boomed. All feelings I had for him? Wayyyy Gonnne

"Tigerheart _leave her alone" _Blackstar said protectively.

"You like her, she likes you. And she likes me and Stealthpaw. She wants _options. _A strong, brave warrior; an ugly apprentice, or a terrible leader!"

"Don't call him that!" I yowled. He stomped out of the den

"That was awkward" Blackstar said after a while.

We were still sitting close.

As we walked back to camp, and as I went to sleep that night, Tigerheart's words rang in my head. _Do I like Blackstar? _I shook away the thought. _Does Blackstar like…me?_

**I love cliffhangers! Anyway, this scene was the easiest I've ever written. Oh, the drama! Lord knows I know drama. **

**I was thinking I might skip to Dovepaw's warrior ceremony, but I'm not sure at all. What do you think?**

**I love drama. i've been in Dovepaw's situatiion before, though I did jazz this up.  
I mightbe redoing the othe chapters today. And this one. So, keep checking!**


	6. Auther's note

Yes, I've read every warriors book. The wonderful thing about fan fiction? My story, my rules . L0l.

I just got back, so there will be a new chapter soon! Give me, oh, a day or two. Tossing ideas around can help!

PS. To **: I reviewed your story, and I do know warriors and what AU is. I said my opinion of your story. If you are too immature to take criticism in an adult way, maybe you shouldn't be writing. If you never get critiques, you never grow. I'm giving you some well-learned tips of mine: if you call every critique a shell fish, you will end up in a baaaaaad place.

Not everyone will like your stories, and if you think they will, sorry, I think you're in the wrong place.

Yah, so I just got some hate mail, saying I have no creativity. Nice. If you only knew me l0l. Inside joke.


	7. On Patrol

Clan life went on, obviously, and I didn't have the time to stop and think about Blackstar…but I couldn't stop! His white fur…his deep, amber gaze…_Stop it Dovepaw!_ I thought.

I had moved into advanced classes, so it was a sign I was becoming a warrior soon; Lionblaze thought it would be about two or three moons.

"Dovepaw!" Tigerheart hissed. Ever since he saw me with Blackstar he'd been acting…odd. I _hated _it, but I couldn't change the past. So I got over it. He didn't.

"Your idiotic mate-"

"Not my mate!"

"-put us on patrol. Come on"

The patrols had gotten very different. There were about ten cats to each, and there were 3 patrols to the normal one, since we had to cover so much. So 90 cats, in a day, go on patrol.

It was an honor to go on patrols now, since there were about 200 of us. **Will be making allegiances soon **But since I had to go with Tigerheart, the normal joy was dimmed.

"Who else is going?"

"Pinkfrost" – she had just been made a warrior three sunrises ago – "Rootsky, Stealthpaw" – Tigerheart spat the name – "Quickpaw, Rushpaw, Whitewing, Rowenclaw, Tawnypelt and Heathertail are going."

A lot of apprentices were going…not that I minded

**Eh, c%^(#& chapter. But I wanted one out. Now, the benadril I took is kicking in, and there is an annoying misceto (spelling?) in the computer room, so night guys!**

**PS the patrol will be very interesting…try to guess!**


	8. War

__

**First bolding hating me, now italic. My computer hates me! Which would be why I cant post a chapter for a while**

As the patrol neared the horseplace, Rowenclaw asked Stealthpaw, his former apprentice, "Now, do you smell anything?"

Stealthpaw sniffed the air, and instantly his eyes went wide enough I could see the white rims. "Badger!"

Tigerheart and Tawnypelt sniffed the spot and I let my senses stretch. There! Near the island entrance! "This way!" I screeched.

I ran, fast as my paws could take me – which was pretty fast, thank you very much Hairspring – to the badger. It was nearing the island! I leapt over a trunk easily and was inches away. I held her tail up, signaling everyone to stop.

__

Glad I took tail language! I thought. Peering, I could see the badger. It was a large female…probably protecting her cubs…_Or looking for a meal of cats I_ thought grimly. Realization hit me. It must be the badger they spotted the day she was practicing with Stealthpaw.

"Here's the plan," Rowenclaw, the most senior warrior of all of us, whispered.

"Dovepaw and Stealthpaw

__

- you get to the island for backup. Get Lionblaze, if you can. Alert the leaders as well-" We didn't hear the rest, as we were already bounding off.

__

We raced with perfect balance - yet another thing gained from WindClan - over the tree, jumping over the roots and landed with a _thud. _We scrabbled over pebbles and entered the clearing. "Badger!" We both yowled.

Blackstar was first out of the leader's den, then Onestar, Mistystar and Firestar. "Where!" Blackstar demanded."

"Near…the…..bridge" We panted.

"Alright. Get Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Brambleclaw, Ferntooth, and Whitewater to help chase it out-" He nodded to me "-And you alert the rest of the camp" He finished to Stealthpaw. We rushed to our duties.

"Lionblaze!" I yelled into the warriors den. "What?" He scrambled out. "Badger!" One word answers were becoming common. "Whitewater! Brambleclaw! Ferntooth! Breezepelt!" I yelped into the den as well. They were all running out, but when we saw what was in the clearing, we all stopped dead in our tracks.

****

Again, won't be a chapter for a while, and I don't want to stop writing, 2 chapters!

Midnight!

"Midnight, what are you doing here?" Brambleclaw asked the old badger.

"The badgers coming back. They want war. They come and kill." She rasped. **If my English teacher saw that, she's yell at me l0l**

"No…" Firestar whispered, his mind far away.

"Be ready for war" She rasped. "Must go. Must try stop kin from war," And with that, she walked off.

"No…no, no, no, no!" Firestar yowled to StarClan and above.

Everyone remembered the badger attack. Cinderpelt had died during it.

The thought was on everyone's mind, apparently, as Mistystar said, "Only ThunderClan faced then. This time, we have all four clans. We will be fine."

"Yes, we defeated BloodClan, after all" Firestar agreed.

The leaders, Deputies and a few warriors went of to discuss wh0at they would do. I went off to class.

"Alright class. I've set up an obstacle course for you." Hairspring said. On any other day, this would have been great. Today, I was so worried about the badgers I couldn't think. Will Tigerheart be ok? What about Stealthpaw? What about Blackstar? Or Lionblaze, or Birchfall or Whitewing or Ivypaw!

"There are lines of sticks, see-" She pointed to sticks set up in an endless line with her tail. –"Stay in the lines."

"Yes Hairspring" We all meowed **Forgot about that word! **

"Dovepaw? Yes, you. You're first" She ordered at me.

Although I wanted nothing less than to get the heck out of their, I ran into the lines. For about four bounds I was fine. The first obstacle loomed ahead: a pile of sticks and mud about a fox-length long. _A few more leaps, _I thought. I steadied my pace and, a mouse length away, I sprang off with my strong back legs and pushed my front legs forward. The mud stuck to a back claw as I nicked the edge, causing me to stumble. _Fox dung! _I spat inwardly. I continued to run, faster and faster. Swirls of green, gold and brown flashed as I ran into the forest. I entered my own world. Memories came into mind of the expedition to WindClan, to the dawn patrol Ivypaw and I had went on when we first met WindClan cats-

My next obstacle, a steep hill, rolled ahead. I slowed a bit and soon, not soon enough though, I was at the top. I dashed down, clearing three jumps along the way, an old fox den and a pile of mud, and turned. _Time to start over _I thought. I wasn't even a bit tired, thus I rushed the rest of the way.

"God job Dovepaw!" Hairspring exclaimed when I finished.  
"Thanks," I said half heartedly, still lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly, a stony gray cat exploded from the bush behind us. "The badgers are coming! The badgers are coming!" **Get the joke? **


	9. Yet another AN New contest!

Contest

Ugh I post to many ANs!

I am so freaking (I use that a lot, get used to it) lost for ideas so I thought that if I had to add a new cat I might get some ideas. SO I need the:

Name

Description

Ranking (no deputies, leaders, etc. I'll take medicine cat apprentice though and all the other obvious ones)

Personality

Old Clan

Mate status:

Looking

Have one (You might want to be careful with that, because you have to tell me the cat, and it could be a cat from the real series or one of mine, but I might have plans for that cat, I might not! Wow lot of comas)

If so, Who?

Not looking

Apprentice (do not fill if its an apprentice)

Have a crush (tell me who, or tell me I can pick! Apprentices and even kits can have crushes)

Extra

Do not tell me relatives!

I probably will get one or two so I'll include all, but if (no way it will) I get more than 3 I'll only pick 3

I really want to show you the hate mail I got for whatever reason

"You sent me a review on my * a little while ago, and as a good author, I'm here to reply. Normally, I don't bother to reply to people too lazy to login, cause it's kinda rude. But as you decided to be rude to me, I'm simply returning the favor.  
Shrimp, I've been reading Warriors since you were still in diapers, since the second the first book came out and from that day forward. I know the world backwards and forwards like you never will. So don't you give me ** about not knowing the series, or not knowing the characters and so on. And don't even PRETEND to know anything about fan fiction and lecture me.  
First off, haven't you ever heard of an AU before? An Alternate Universe? It's were the characters posses the same souls as that of the originals but can come in many other forms. Which means, they can be human if the author so desires. It's called CREATIVITY. Try it some time.  
Second, please don't pretend like you know more than me, shrimp. I'm older, and I've been writing for years. Whereas I can clearly see from your stories that you have yet to even grasp the concept of paragraphs and correct grammar, let alone the basic idea of what a story is at all. AKA, more than a little 100 word blip on the internet that's extremely pointless.  
*gives away the story to much. Basically she said his/her story is incredible and I'm stupid*  
It's called respect to the more experienced, thank you. And by the way? The more experienced are specially privy to Erin Hunter's (AKA, Vicky's) personal email because of their awesome-sauce-ness. And have conversed with her about the books before they're even published. Also, since you are young and innocent (and not in a good way) I'd advise you discontinue reading *, cause it's got guy on guy action, for mature and epic readers only. Thank you and goodbye."

****

Yah I don't look at ratings before I read, cause I'm really LAZY lol and I really don't care about ratings cause I read M stories all the time, just not gross lemon stuff. I see a lemon, I'm gone. But M for violence? I see worse stuff on Family Guy.

I'm not going to confirm or deny I'm young. I didn't post that review about how old I am cause I have my own laptop so I save my passwords on it and a bunch of my friends read fan fiction. Then when they use my laptop to check FanFiction it logs me in and to joke around (especially my annoyingly pranking bestie) my friends review gross lemon stuff and say certain things. I know its kind of hard to believe cause one minute I'm saying its Izzy (Isobel) doing it then I'm saying its my friends and honestly I don't blame you if you think I'm lying. But they all do it cause it's really the only way to annoy me J . Other than taking away my lipgloss.


	10. Storm

****

****

I know this is soooo super short but I'm using my friend Jackie's computer, so I'm not going to spend four hours (it took me about that long to write chapter 1) on HER computer. I'll add on to this later.

My heart raced. Beside me, Leopardpaw's eyes went wide. Instantaneous gasps exploded. My mind went black. My paws numb. My heart a stone. Millions of thoughts ran into my head: _Ivypaw! Cloudtail! Lionblaze! Whitewing! Tigerheart! Birchfall! Stealthpaw! Firestar! Blackstar! _I sent prayers to StarClan as I was shoved ahead, running with my group. Thick, black clouds edged the horizon

My senses stretched past Willowshine grabbing a hysterical new apprentice, past the horses with the Twolegs on their back, jumping a colorful box, to past the WindClan boarder…the badgers were…about…four hours away.

My swift paws thundered rhythmically with those of my companions, past blurs of shadowy, black water. Thunder clapped overhead with a snap of lightning, falling down from black clouds like millions of mouse tails. Rain flooded my pelt, glossy from my swimming lessons. Mud oozed between claws and I could barley see from the deep rain. _StarClan is crying for their clanmates _I thought darkly.

****

This is why the story is rated t. The final chapters include things that you do not learn in school.

Suddenly a dark cat with the scent of decay and darkness materialized before the steely grey cat.

"Hawkfrost!" Harespring gasped. Her yowled filled the stormy air: "We need-" Her plea was cut short as Hawkfrost bit her throat. Another yowl from StarClan (**thunder) **filled the air.

A pool of blood laid where a gash was in Harespring's throat. Her white neck was turned scarlet, darkened with blood. Not even the rain could wash away the scent of death that clung to the air.

But there wasn't time to mourn. Hawkfrost raced into battle and was too quick. We were all near warriors and almost stood a chance. Almost.

I dashed right, Pinepaw dashed left, and 4 other apprentices circled around. Hawkfrost looked amused.

"You think you have a chance. But don't worry; I only want _her" _He looked at Dovepaw_. _

She dashed ahead, locating Lionblaze. _I'll be safe with him _She thought. As she ran, she saw more dark cats, and none she recognized. The smell of death was heavy in the air, and her fur stood on end.

When she entered the clearing, she was terrified at what she saw.

****

I think this is my best chapter yet! One reason I haven't updated lately was because of my English teacher's homework (I try SOOOOO hard in English; part of my life plan :P) and an online seminar I attended about writing.

Also, I love writing storms :D

Also again, after re-reading the whole story, I noticed I kind of lost my touch of writing, trying to please online readings and I'm sure it wasn't as good as it could be. I tried to stay in the lines of fan fiction and update offend but it ended up sounding rushed and not like me. This is the writing I submit toy Ms. P., (English teacher) this is the writing on my website. I do not write like any of the former chapters.

I like to go into detail, to express my life experiences, to make a story dynamic. I like to look at different perspectives, and to make everything log and slow, I'm not very proud of the story up until this chapter, thus, I'll be re-doing LakeClan first on a website Malin (My best friend) made, then on here because A) Fan fiction is being a b%*%# lately and B) I want to use a format I chose, and I can do that on Malin's website. And also, none of my friends can see my story on here, and on Malin's website there really isn't any people so it's kind of nice. My writing is out there but not a lot of people read it

I had complete writers block during the next chaoter and it's shorter than chapter 2 - now that's short! - so here it is!

The clearing that had sheltered the apprentice for almost four seasons was blood spattered with bodies of her clanmates far and wide. There were cats with the scent of night everywhere. Cats battling with evil cats; wait...

******_Ivypaw was fighting Firestar! ( That wasn't an AN that was just doubly emphasized) _**

"Ivypaw! Stop! Ivypaw!" Dovepaw yowled with all her breath, dashed to her sister, hysterical.

Her silver sister was crimson with the blood of their Clanmates, holding the smell of gloom and death. She spun around and was face to face with

"Now you care huh? Now that I have something you don't! I was training with StarClan the whole time. _I _was more special that _you!" _Ivypaw pushed her sister down on her back, slashing with furious and precise claws. _Deathly _precise.

"It…wasn't…StarClan.." Dovepaw tried to call out her argument, but was left with no air in her lungs.

Gasping for breath and voice, her eyes were dotted with scarlet as Ivypaw slashed above her eyes.

"I…wo…n…t….figh….t…you…Ivy…paw…you…r…my…sister…" Dovepaw was trying hard to defend herself without hurting her sister, who was slashing at her belly, bearing a deep slice. Her eyes fanned shut.

"Ivypaw!" A familiar voice was coming closer, closer and closer. Lionblaze!

The weight of Ivypaw was gently knocked off.

And Dovepaw's eyes went black.

**Told you it was short. **


	11. Blackout

Golden eyes opened as Dovepaw sat bolt upright, ignoring the searing pain in her side. _Where was I? _Herbs…the stank of blood…many, many cats...she was in the medicine cat's den with about a dozen cats around her, all with gashes, scrapes, or slashes. Many were barley breathing, with medicine cats rushing franticly to save the cats they hold dear to their hearts and called their clanmates. _Why was I in here_? A lightning slash of pain in the grey apprentices' shoulder reminded her well.

"Wh…wha…what's g-g-go…ing on!" She stuttered to the nearest cat; Whitewing? _My mother_? IN HERE?

"You were knocked unconscious by on a rock by…" The gray cat's mother sighed with great torture in her eyes. "Ivypaw."

Shock filled Dovepaw paws and mind so fast her head grew dizzy. Then she remembered; The rage in Ivypaw's eyes, as she poured out her feelings, as she slashed with her deadly sharpened claws. As she tore away what Dovepaw knew as her sister.

"Is the fight still going? How long was I asleep? Where is Ivypaw?" The questions spilled off her lips so fast it took Dovepaw a moment to register if she wanted answers.

"Yes, the fights still going. Go and fight if you think you can" Willowshine informed the hectic apprentice, raping Whitewing's forepaw in a cobweb rap clearly not answering anything else.

"Fine!" Dovepaw yelled her thanks over her shoulder, flying out of the den and hurling into fight.

Her breath was knocked out of her lungs as she overseen the tattered island. Few cats were still fighting; the cats that she had known since kithood were lying on the ground, never to run again, never to hunt or fight. Waterpaw: she had helped Dovepaw whenever she needed it in swimming; she had a sparkle to her eyes, and she was a kind, kind sole. Now her eyes would never shine again. She'd never be in the place she loved the most again: the water. She'd never speak in her gentle voice again. Dovepaw would never hear her dance gently around waves in the water.

_You will not die hard Waterpaw! You were one of my greatest friends! Whoever did this to you will join Tigerstar! Enjoy StarClan dear Waterwave. You are a warrior at heart. _

The rage she felt gave her new energy and she battled a cat twice her size-

BREEZEPELT?

"It's your dumb mentor's fault I'm an outcast; that I'm not normal. You are Jayfeather's favorite cat, and your Lionblaze's apprentice. Leafpool seems to like you as well. You will die where you stand!" 

"No!" 

The blackness returned as her throat was wet with her own blood. 


	12. Some very sad news

Hey guys. Another AN.

I have really sad news.

My cat died.

I moved out to where I am a few years ago and we bought Sadie that winter. She was really special to me since she was a birthday gift.

So just writing this is making me cry - no really - let alone writing any story, when I based one of the characters in _A Forbidden Family _(Story I was writing) and a character I'm adding to this story off of her.

I really don't want to write. I will again, but be prepared for a long wait, probably a month, until my brother gets his dog or I get my kitten, so maximum wait a month (I want to wait to get a new cat, or else I'll feel like I'm replacing Sadie)

I hope you understand, and please bare with my through a sad time.


	13. Questions

********

Dovepaw was awoken once more; however, not in the safe, secure medicine den with her gashes being cleansed and dealt with; she was forcefully carried by a particular cat; something was familiar, something recognizable about the scent the cat carried. She had no thought in her mind where she was, and the place was bitterly cold. It had a choking murk on the bare, grassless ground, shadows everywhere with a hissing breeze. Cats swarmed around her with dark smells clinging to their pelts.

"Can I put this lump down Ha-" The cat carrying her mumbled around her scruff, rendering her unable to be tell who it was. Her instincts told her to act asleep; her instincts were right, hopefully.

"Do not say my name! Do not say any names! She could hear you!"

"She's knocked out cold."

"She could wake up"

The cat carrying her growled and made an attempt at hissing, but fell short.

"Shut up you senseless tom!"

What terrified the young apprentice the most is what little she saw through slitted eyes. The fact that she could see no moon, no stars. Where was this place? _What _was this place? Where were her ancestors? Where was _she? _****

I wrote this before Sadie died. And you know? I've started to deal with it. I can't let it ruin one of my favorite things: writing. While I was writing the next chapter, I noticed that writing about Sadie actually made me feel better; it's like my way of mourning I guess. She won't be forgotten, and knowing that really, really helps. Thank you for your support guys.

And, just maybe, my brother's new dog helped a bit : ).


	14. Missing

**I've gotten a few comments saying Blackstar is too much older for Dovepaw; Look at Dustpelt and Ferncloud. He's a lot older too.  
****Plus, what I say goes!**

**Warrior Heart - Al. Simple, and he isn't very...um...cute…but he loves to cuddle!**

**I know I'm going back on my word, sorry, but I'm only including one of the cat suggestions I got; Leopardpaw; no, that wasn't her in chapter 11 (which was messed up, with bolding, sorry). **

**This chapter was not fun since I hate writing in Jayfeather's Point of View so it was originally short and lame so now it has a few POVs in it. I said "so" to many times. **

_**/"\Jayfeather's POV (*Ha!) /"\**_

"Jayfeather!" The blind cat was jostled from his work by the Blackstar's call. He sounded…frightened? _We must have lost many cats. _Jayfeather thought grimly. The battle had ended moments ago. For now, Lionblaze was searching for Dovepaw; she must be terrified, and the Jayfeather wanted to know she was safe. Dovepaw was like a little sister to him. Like…Hollyleaf he thought in pain.

"Have…have you seen Dovepaw?"

Jayfeather's heart was racing now.

_**DOVEPAW WAS MISSING!**_

"She's not out there! She's just an apprentice! Weren't you watching her? What in StarClan's name is wrong with you! She didn't stand a chance alone! Why weren't you with her! Willowshine!" Jayfeather urgently called another cat into the conversation.

"Yes?" The tabby cat replied calmly, looking up from dressing a cat's bleeding paw.

"Have you seen Dovepaw!" Blackstar hurried the conversation.

"Not since the battle ended. In fact, as soon as she was out there it ended…" Her meow slowed thoughtfully.

"Oh no" They all said in union. Jayfeather raced to find Lionblaze.

_**/"\ Dovepaws/"\**_

"Wake up fox dung!" A cat hissed and stabbed Dovepaw's side with a claw. She sat bolt upright.

"Where am I!" She demanded.

"You are in the Dark Forest **Good guess Warrior's Heart! And it was Hawk frost : )**. The voice…it was familiar. She couldn't tell who it was; the cat was hiding in the shadows.

When the cat emerged, Dovepaw let out a squeak of shock. It was-

**Dontcha hate my cliffies?**

**Translation:**

**Don't you hate my cliff hangers?**

**I'm going to start writing in a few cat's POVs including Jayfeather (which won't be fun) Lionblaze and Blackstar (FFFUUUNNN!) so you can see what's happening on the island.**

**This island will get more dramatic than Lost! Insanely funny inside joke in my family :) **

**Oh, and Ivypaw's POV. Hehehe.**

**Also, I plan on showing you an unrevised chapter with it's revised chapter soon. Idk why it just seems cool. **

***I got a PM saying that I only ever do Dovepaw's POV and it made the story terrible. I get a lot of hate mail! Well HA to you! **


	15. WHAT? Plus important news!

**Warrior Heart - Al. Simple, and he isn't very...um...cute…but he loves to cuddle!**

**I know I'm going back on my word, sorry, but I'm only including one of the cat suggestions I got; Leopardpaw; no, that wasn't her in chapter 11 (which was messed up, with bolding, sorry). **

**This chapter was not fun since I hate writing in Jayfeather's Point of View so it was originally short and lame so now it has a few POVs in it. I said "so" to many times. **

_**/"\Jayfeather's POV (*Ha!) /"\**_

"Jayfeather!" The blind cat was jostled from his work by the Blackstar's call. He sounded…frightened? _We must have lost many cats. _Jayfeather thought grimly. The battle had ended moments ago. For now, Lionblaze was searching for Dovepaw; she must be terrified, and the Jayfeather wanted to know she was safe. Dovepaw was like a little sister to him. Like…Hollyleaf he thought in pain.

"Have…have you seen Dovepaw?"

Jayfeather's heart was racing now.

_**DOVEPAW WAS MISSING!**_

"She's not out there! She's just an apprentice! Weren't you watching her? What in StarClan's name is wrong with you! She didn't stand a chance alone! Why weren't you with her! Willowshine!" Jayfeather urgently called another cat into the conversation.

"Yes?" The tabby cat replied calmly, looking up from dressing a cat's bleeding paw.

"Have you seen Dovepaw!" Blackstar hurried the conversation.

"Not since the battle ended. In fact, as soon as she was out there it ended…" Her meow slowed thoughtfully.

"Oh no" They all said in union. Jayfeather raced to find Lionblaze.

_**/"\ Dovepaws/"\**_

"Wake up fox dung!" A cat hissed and stabbed Dovepaw's side with a claw. She sat bolt upright.

"Where am I!" She demanded.

"You are in the Dark Forest **Good guess Warrior's Heart! And it was Hawk frost : )**. The voice…it was familiar. She couldn't tell who it was; the cat was hiding in the shadows.

When the cat emerged, Dovepaw let out a squeak of shock. It was-

**Dontcha hate my cliffies?**

**Translation:**

**Don't you hate my cliff hangers?**

**I'm going to start writing in a few cat's POVs including Jayfeather (which won't be fun) Lionblaze and Blackstar (FFFUUUNNN!) so you can see what's happening on the island.**

**This island will get more dramatic than Lost! Insanely funny inside joke in my family :) **

**Oh, and Ivypaw's POV. Hehehe.**

**Also, I plan on showing you an unrevised chapter with it's revised chapter soon. Idk why it just seems cool. **

***I got a PM saying that I only ever do Dovepaw's POV and it made the story terrible. I get a lot of hate mail! Well HA to you! **


	16. The Darkest War redone Nov 12

__

**_Izzy found out I BARROWED her laptop, freaked, and deleted my chapter and put annoying crap! Sorry, I hate cluttering this with ANs, but alas, I have no choice. Well, heres the chapter, I must go kill my sister. Kidding! But I am getting revenge. Hehehe. PS Izzy it's Maddi not Maddy! Gosh she's my sister and she still spells my name wrong_**

**_/_\ Lionblaze /_\_**

Lionblaze raced threw StarClan, almost all of it's residences behind him.

_We've got to find Dovepaw_! His head yowled, louder than any clap of thunder or any screech of a monster. _Because if we don't... _He didn't even want to finish the thought. But he did. …_She'll be killed._

Every cat in StarClan that was fit to fight—former warriors that died respectively, apprentices that finished their training in Paradise, even Longtail—was with the 2/3 of the Three. As they passed a gentle creek, a silver cat rounded a corner to meet them.

"Feathertail!" Lionblaze greeted the warrior with a paw in two worlds. **See AN 1**

"I have brought help" She replied. Streaming around her were cats from The Tribe of Endless Hunting, their claw's sharpened, teeth bared.

"We want to help," Said a cat who seamed to be their leader.

"Thank you." Lionblaze blinked meaningfully. "Well, we must hurry. The sun is about to set, and we're not there yet."

The sun was a big part of the plan. When it was almost swallowed, they would enter. The sun the Dark Forest was a bleak grey dot in the sky, not a golden, brilliant diamond. But when it was about to set, barely any cat could be seen.

"Get into positions!" Lionblaze hissed before they entered the misty, choking air. He was the leader of group A; They would attack Tigerstar.

The cat who taught him all he knew.

Lionblaze had been training in StarClan for a quarter moon; from Greywing the Wise **See AN 2 **to Blackstripe **See AN 3. **He knew every move. He was ready…

Wasn't he?

**AN 1: A little lost moment; Lionblaze _would _know who Feathertail is, but it was a very sneaky detail Brambleclaw told him in book…uh…Twilight…? When they visited the Tribe as apprentices…? Anyway on with the show!**

**AN 2: You needed to read Battles of the Clans. He was the leader of WindClan long ago. I use that book a lot! READ IT **

**AN 3: Yeah I made that one up. He was a ShadowClan warrior, and the greatest warrior ever lived. Try reading, in about a week, my new story _Elder's Tales_. He's my first story/chapter thingy**

__


	17. Tigers' and Doves' Never Mix

Dovepaw struggled to get up. Starvation for three days had made her weak; along with her wounds and battles. Her side was the worst. It was a deep cut, caked with dry blood.

A dark tabby walked in, along with her _sister_.

_I have no sister!_ Her head yowled, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"Ah she still gets up. Why does she bother?" Ivypaw hissed.

"Yes. Why don't we finish her off?" Tigerheart responded.

"Good idea. Why don't you?"

_Finish me…?_

Her side split open as Tigerheart crashed into her. Locked into the death roll, they slashed. His ear torn, her nose slashed, no one winning, no one losing. The tabby kicked his legs, sending Dovepaw flying.

"You think you can beat me? I'm a warrior, trained by the most novelist and most honorable warriors!" He smugly said.

"You're not a warrior! You're a coward! You, Tigerstar, all of you! You're just cowards, afraid of a little competition!"

Tigerheart raced forward, slashing and biting and tearing, never killing, always close.

"Stop!" Ivypaw yelled timidly.

"What!" The tabby cat harshly spat at his mate.

"She…she's still my sister…" The old Ivypaw shown with the sentence. "And she was your friend… maybe-"

"You're weak! She is on _their _side!" He aimed a claw at her throat, and Dovepaw's eyes closed, awaiting her death.

**Ivypaw is kinda back! Ok this was a shorty, but hey I wrote this on an IPod! Give me some credit. **


	18. With the battle every end?

**_Note: As I didn't want to skip this seen – it would seem lazy – Dovepaw and Lionblaze's POV are twelve days before. Firestar has the present POV._**

**_/!\ Dovepaw /!\_**

The blow never came. Opening her eyes, Dovepaw saw her sister and Tigerheart in battle near her.

"Tigerheart! Stop! This isn't like you!" Dovepaw yowled, rushing to her sister's aid.

"Little apprentice, little brain! You both _still _believe I'm Tigerheart? Firestar really is doing something wrong. You can't even tell me from the cat you love! Or, moreover, loved," The cat purred evilly.

Looking closer, she saw what the cat had meant.

"You're—"

**_/!\ Firestar /!\_**

Firestar snarled at a Dark Forest cat, trying to make his way into the nursery; The Dark Forest could easily take kits with them, and once they're there, they're never coming back.

Fighting with him were the fathers of the kits, the parents of the queens and fathers– protectiveness and rage surged the power they needed –, as well as Blackstar. Blackstar just had pure rage agienst the Dark Forest in general. Mistystar and Onestar were protecting the medicine cat's den, along with a quarter of the warriors fighting, ad well as all the apprentices. All the other warriors were fighting.

The battle had lasted the past twelve days; warriors fought as long as they could, but when injured of exhausted, they went into the medicine cat's den.

This was truly the battle that would never be forgotten. Any StarClan warrior fit to fight was doing just that, all StarClan medicine cats were helping in the den. Any StarClan elder was bringing herbs from StarClan – when a cat dies from fighting, StarClan's medicine cat's healed them with real herbs – and several medicine cats were still in StarClan, healing the ones lost in battle. No one cared if they lived or died; when they went to StarClan, they were fixed up, waited for their wounds to heal – wounds in StarClan heal much faster than in real life – and came back into battle. Even the Tribe and Midnight were helping. Stoneteller had a vision days before the battle, and brought every warrior in the tribe – even the to-be's—to fight. The queens came as well. Midnight had never left, apparently.

Will the battle ever end?

**_/!\ Lionblaze!/!\_**

"Where is Dovepaw and Ivypaw!" Lionblaze yowled to Mapleshade.

"Now, why would I tell you?" She hissed.

About to retort, Lionblaze heard a familiar battle cry. "Follow me!" He called over his shoulder. Pushing through brambles, he saw silver fur.

And tabby.

StarClan, no!

**I am really NOT into this story anymore. Like, at all. There is stuff I want to happen, but it's so far ahead that it would be lazy to go right to it. **

**See, I hate doing fighting seens –You know what I mean. My spell checker is retarded. Live with it! – I just want to say who won the battle and start the next part of the story. It's one of those times when you were going so fast that you made a problem your character can't solve. I wanted to start wrapping things up in chapter 11, and maybe do one or two more chapters, but now look at where we are. A crappy story that I keep adding little snippets of every two weeks. **

**I hated how this story turned out. Like, a lot. So, this is the final chapter, and I'm going to be editing this story. Majorly. **

**I mean this thing seams like this is two stories! The school part and the fighting part! I hate this story! I honestly hate it! So, I'm discontinuing this story. BUT because I'm going to go back and make major edits on what is now my "Rough draft" I'll be restarted LakeClan, One Clan. **


	19. IZZY IS SO DEAD! LAKECLAN IS NOT OVER!

**__****__****__**

ISOBELA RENAY ********!111

IZZY IS SO DEAD! SHE IS DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! THIS IS TOO FAR EVEN FOR ***HER!***

I WAS AT MY AUNT MARRY'S HOUSE! BUT IZZY WAS AT HOME! AUNT MARRY DOESN'T HAVE A COMPUTER! I DIDN'T TYPE THAT! IZZY YOUR DEAD YOUR DEAD YOUR DEAD!

I was only going to REDO LakeClan, One Clan. I won't be updating until Christmas, and that will be the final chapter. But I am NOT canceling LakeClan! Izzy is SO Dead!

**__****__******I TOLD HER TO POST THE CHAPTER CAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE TIME! AUNT MARRY WAS AT THE HOUSE AND I TOLD IZZY "Hey can you post this chapter?" Cause Izzy has a FanFiction for Twillight and she's like "Sure" But then she does THIS! IZZY YOUR SO DEAD

*Not really but she is GROUNDED! MOM!*


	20. Happy Holidays Yes there is story in it

Tigerstar!

"You're…you're…where is Tigerheart!" Dovepaw arched her back and puffed out her fur. As did Ivypaw.

"Little apprentice. He's on the island. He always was. But he knows everything. That you love Steathpaw, and Blackstar-""I don't!""He doesn't know that," Tigerstar stalked off.

"We have to get back to the island" They said in union.

**HAPPY! STOP YELLING AT ME IN THE PMs!**

**This has been an amazing and terrifying year for me, not just for what I told you. You stuck through Izzy's crazy pranks, through Sadie dieing, through the hatemail, through my dad, everything. I'd like to thank you all for everything you've done. Stealthpaw plushies for everyone!**

**I'd like to thank the following for subscribing…**

**123Bramblepelt123 **

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl **

**amichalap **

**arceus100 **

**Dragonclaw11 **

**Eclipse the dragon **

**Fawnpaw **

**flightpawXspiderpaw **

**Kougetsu-KitsuneHinote-Hakuma**

**Liveera **

**My Silver Guardian**

**Ray the Evil Rainbow Target **

**ShainaJ **

**songbreeze12 **

**The Last Sketch **

**warriorcrazy **

**Warriors Heart **

**Whirlwind-44 **

**Wolf'sbane Moon**

**I'd like to thank the following for adding my story to alerts…**

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl**

**charmchild **

**Fawnpaw **

**flightpawXspiderpaw **

**Liveera **

**My Silver Guardian **

**Ray the Evil Rainbow Target **

**The Last Sketch **

**warriorcrazy**

**Warriors Heart **

**Wolf'sbane Moon **

**xXAppleBreezeXx**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing…**

**Fawnpaw Warriors Heart My Silver Guardian ydouneedtonoKougetsu-KitsuneHinote-Hakuma Cullendaughter45 The Last Sketch AyameMaakabluestar1313**

**CupcakeNinja918 TikiSun Eclipse the dragon xxxDREAMHEARTxxx Ray the Evil Rainbow Target Snowstorm XD Willowfur charmchild warriorcrazy**

**Ripplestar ShootinStarShainaJ Fintail**

**YUNOWarriorsRULE**

**songbreeze12**

**JayxWillow**

**Jayfeather4ever**

**Tangleflame**

**Wetstar**

**starry**

**arceus100 **

**Not to count all the reviewers with no name! I've had about 4! **

**The following have been mentioned so many times above my computer automatically added your user name to my dictionary! You are all just awesome! (No I didn't just pick random people. I put thought into this! :)**

**Fawnpaw Warriors Heart My Silver Guardian Kougetsu-KitsuneHinote-Hakuma The Last Sketch AyameMaaka**

**Snowstorm XD warriorcrazy**

**And the following give me "tough love". Not sure if I should be thanking you but whatev!**

**Tangleflame- You yell at me too much! XD. If I get a review from you, I pi-ed**

**someone off. **

**arceus100: Ditto. **

**Have Happy Holidays! I hope they're amazing!**

**What presents did you get? Does anyone celebrate Hanukkah or Kwanzaa? I celebrate Christmas, but I know more than you think about Kwanzaa or Hanukkah. **

**(If I am spelling either of those wrong feel free to yell at me in the reviews :P If I spelt ANYTHING wrong feel free to yell. AND TO TELL ME HOW TO SPELL IT) **


	21. AN So so sorry!

I would like to explain something.

As of right now, the chances of me updateing are slim. I do like this story and I _will _continue, not a doubt in my mind. But for medical reasons updated has not been easy. It is also exam week.

Oh joy -.-

Yet another thing is something very personal that I will not get into detail, but let's just say Death has been very busy in my family…

I want to update; truly I do! But I just CAN'T. I am shocked all of you like this crap (This story is partly rated t for my ANs) and as I am an ADHD perfectionist (They do not mix well) it's just…

My mind is basically a magnet. And writing is like iron. But when I do not have ideas, writing is like another magnet. Have you ever tried putting two + magnets together? It isn't possible. It just isn't. And it sucks. I hate I hate it I hate it! I hate my crappy ADHD!

Another thing. Remember the hatemail I got a long time ago? I acted like I didn't care. In truth, it really did hurt. A lot.

I'll try to update by the end of the week. Though I have thought about this, and this story is going to go places…

Computer. Equals. Broken. Again. Crap. (Staccato) Oh well

Bye, and give me ideas!

By the way, in three days, it's my birthday :) You know what would be a great present? Ideas. I hate asking, but I am. I AM BEGGING!


	22. Mapleshade FINAL CHAPTER

**This chapter took three cans of Canada Dry and about seven cups of coffee. Ah, the beauty of Strep Throat. I get to stay home.**

**Leaders**  
Firestar—ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt  
Blackstar—large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
Onestar—brown tabby tom  
Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputies**  
Reedwhisker—black tom  
…Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Ashfoot—gray she-cat

**Medicine Cats**  
Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
…Assistant, Briarlight—dark brown she-cat  
Littlecloud—very small tabby tom  
…Apprentice, Flametail (ginger tom)  
Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom

Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat  
…Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**  
Graystripe—long-haired gray tom  
Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat  
Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom  
Sorreltail

—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom  
Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall—light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes  
Berrynose—cream-colored tom  
Hazeltail—small gray-and-white she-cat  
Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom  
Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat  
…Apprentice, Ivypaw  
Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
…Apprentice, Dovepaw  
Foxleap—reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud—white she-cat  
Toadstep—black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat  
Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Oakfur—small brown tom  
…Apprentice, Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)  
Smokefoot—black tom  
Toadfoot—dark brown tom  
Applefur—mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost—black-and-white tom  
Ratscar—brown tom with long scar across his back  
…Apprentice, Pinepaw (black she-cat)  
Snowbird—pure-white she-cat  
Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
…Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)  
Olivenose—tortoiseshell she-cat  
Owlclaw—light brown tabby tom  
…Pinkpaw (solid black she-cat)

Shrewfoot—gray she-cat with black feet  
Scorchfur—dark gray tom  
Redwillow—mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
Tigerheart—dark brown tabby tom

…Apprentice, Stealthpaw (silver tom with black spots)  
Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat

Crowfeather—dark gray tom  
Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom  
…Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)  
Whitetail—small white she-cat  
Nightcloud—black she-cat  
Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws  
…Apprentice, Quickpaw (White tom)

Harespring—brown-and-white tom  
Leaftail—dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws  
Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
…Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)  
Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes  
…Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)  
Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat  
Sunstrike—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Graymist—pale gray tabby she-cat  
…Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)  
Mintfur—light gray tabby tom  
Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes  
Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat  
…Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and white she-cat)  
Pebblefoot—mottled gray tom  
…Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)  
Mallownose—light brown tabby tom  
Robinwing—tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
Beetlewhisker—brown-and-white tabby tom  
Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat  
Grasspelt—light brown tom 

**Apprentices**  
Dovepaw—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Ivypaw—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ferretpaw (cream-and-grey tom)

Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Quickpaw (White tom with a black tail tip)

Stealthpaw (silver tom with black spots)

Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Pinkpaw (solid black she-cat with a white tail tip)

Mossypaw (brown-and white she-cat)

Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom) 

**Queens**  
Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
Poppyfrost—tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)  
Kinkfur—tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
Swallowtail—dark gray she-cat

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat (mother to Volekit, a brown tabby tom, and Leopardkit, a black she-cat with black tabby stripes along her tail, and ginger flecks on her ears and on her head between her ears)  
Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes 

**Elders**  
Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat  
Purdy—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Cedarheart—dark gray tom  
Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
Snaketail—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
Whitewater—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom  
Tornear—tabby tom

Dapplenose—mottled gray she-cat  
Pouncetail—ginger-and-white tom

**This took me FOREVER. Be appreciative! **

With racing paws and racing hearts, the sisters ran through the Dark Forest.

"Which way!" Dovepaw asked her sister.

"How should I know?"

"You know this place better than me," Dovepaw replied bluntly.

"Use your—"

"Mapleshade!" Ivypaw screeched in horror.

"Not-"

"Yes, it's _the _Mapleshade…" Ivypaw's voice trailed off, remembering the nursery stories Birchfall used to tell them. Suddenly she was content, remembering the days in the nursery. Birchfall would pull Dovepaw and Ivypaw close with his tail while Whitewing slept and he would tell them all the stories he heard when he was a kit. Ferncloud would stare with pride at her grandchildren, whispering, as not to wake up the sleeping queen, to Daisy. Every day she would complain she was getting old. Dustpelt would ask if Ferncloud wanted to share some fresh kill and she'd slip out. Daisy would go find Toadstep and Rosepetal…

**This is getting rated T. T for "TODLERS! GET OFF AND GO WATCH BLUE'S CLUES!" And this is my first fighting scene, gimme some credit**

"This won't be easy…"

Ivypaw sliced out with precise claws, rendering a deep slash in Mapleshade's nose.

"You little-" She began, but stopped as Dovepaw rammed her head into Mapleshade's side, knocking the she-cat down. Ivypaw lunged forward at once, slicing deep red lines in her belly. Dovepaw bit down on the throat, but stopped.

Ivypaw needed this.

Ivypaw needed to be able to say she killed the great Mapleshade.

Dovepaw leaped on the evil cat's ribs, hearing a slight crack. Catching the moment, Ivypaw bit down on Mapleshade's throat, killing her like prey. She spat out blood and looked at Mapleshade.

Her eyes were still open.

"Let's go home," Ivypaw said. "Follow me."

**I am TOO lazy. XD**

Ivypaw raced with Dovepaw at her side into battle with a new patrol of StarClan cats. In the center of the clearing, Firestar battled Tigerstar. It was the battle that needed to be won.

Suddenly, Tigerstar lashed out into Firestar's throat, nearly killing him. With a jolt, Ivypaw counted how many lives Firestar had left.

_One._

She looked above the toms battling, and saw a large icicle sharpened to a point by the recent thaw upon the highest branch of the Great Oak.

Without a second thought, Ivypaw raced up into the tree and ran over to the icicle.

"Watch out Firestar!" As he ran away into the shelter of his den, he stared in shock. Ivypaw was higher than ant cat had ever been…

She jumped forward, knocking the icicle. Flipping to land on her feet, she tried to get as far away as possible as the icicle. She landed on her feet, only seeing blackness.

**Will Ivypaw live? Change in POVs**

Dovepaw raced forward, but Nightcloud bit down on her scruff.

"Don't worry, your sister will be fine," She promised. Everyone found pity in the queen; her own son had killed the cat she loved; Crowfeather. **I never liked him…**

The icicle fell on Tigerstar, slicing through his skin. The clear ice turned crimson and Tigerstar eye's closed.

So did Ivypaw's.

Will her sister ever wake up?

**PS: _5 _word pages!**

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL! (Yes it is up now. Thanks for telling me it wasn't!)**


	23. Epilogue

**Finished the chapter before. GO READ IT**

Dovewing **Let me clear one thing up. I hate generic names, but the Erins have said that will be Dovepaw's name **looked down at the five kits scurrying around. She was exhausted, and their father hadn't returned from a long trip to the Tribe. He didn't even know she was carrying kits when he left. Dovewing hadn't named the tho sunrises old kits yet; their father needed to help name them. The leaders had sent a patrol to get the cats that left, and they'd return any day.

"They're back!" yelled Ferncloud, voicing her suspicions. Dustpelt had been on the trip as well, and while he was gone Ferncloud found out she had been expecting kits once more.

"Daisy? C-can you…watch them for me?" She asked.

"You want to see the father. Go; they'll be fine," she meowed.

Dovewing walked out of the nursery, slipping out of camp to the shore. She loved the shore; the glittering water and the sound of waves. She didn't know what to do; tell the father, or lie? She heard the grass crunch behind her.

"Tigerheart," She called without turning. She had forgiven him, but he made her a bit uneasy.

"You knew it was me?"

"I know your scent. What do you want?"

"Who is the father of the kits?" The tom said bluntly. "Blackstar, Stealthstripe…or me?"  
"Excuse me?"

"I said, who's the father?"


	24. My final thoughts :

Ok this girl is just pissing me off so heres the hatemailer:

.net/u/1735687/Kari_Kurofai

Love you all and working on the sequal :)

Another thing:

I GOT A BLOG xD

.com/

I just really want to say that I love you all you were all so supportive through this whole thing. My critics are my best friends, just…I can't even put to words how much each and every reviewer means to me. Like if I have writers block I go to my readers (Not just reviewers) that are totally dedicated and they just mean so much to mean. You all do.

If you ever have ideas tell me!

Have I gotten retarded ideas?

Yes

Did they lead me to other ideas?

Yes.

Some questions will be answered…including the one about the badgers ;)

And whos the father ^v^


	25. Rewitten version is up!

Hey. You guys getting sick of my ANs?

Just wanted to say I posted LakeClan's redone story. Linkity link link you ask?

fanfictionDOTnet/s/7214566/1/LakeClan_One_Clan_Book_One_Merge

If that doesn't work, just go to my page and look for my story (LakeClan, One Clan, Book One: The Merge


End file.
